


Late Nights

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, One True Pairing, School, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Tom and Sonic talk about school.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Late Nights

Sonic and Tom were lying outside in the cool grass one night, the moon shining brightly through the trees.

"Ms. Sanchez says that I'm one of the best students in her class," Sonic was saying, wrapped up in Tom's arms. "She said she's very impressed with my progress."

"That's amazing, bud," Tom said happily, grinning. "You are pretty extraordinary."

"I know I am," Sonic said smugly, "I'm so proud of myself, I'm making so many friends, too!"

Tom laughed lightly. "Yeah, I bet. Do you have homework to do?"

Sonic sighed. "Five more minutes?"

"Fine," Tom relented. "Five more minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new Sonic Discord channel, if anyone wants a link to it just ask in the comments and I will be happy to give you one.


End file.
